Mon Mystérieux Soigneur
by Empty Corpse
Summary: Hermione avait été laissée pour morte dans le Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'on mystérieux soigneur essai de la sauver. Un an plus tard son soigneur faisait une apparition sans qu'elle le sache. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir ? Désolé les Ron-loveurs, mais les Serpentards sont rusés et nous obtenons tout ce que nous voulons (traduction de My Mysterious Healer)


Mon Mystérieux soigneur

Cette fiction est une traduction de _**My Mysterious Healer**_ de **Katherine Janise**, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni l'univers ni quoi que ce soit, je n'ai fait que traduire.

_**Ce qui comporte un symbole * était déjà en français**_

Hermione avait été laissée pour morte dans le Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'on mystérieux soigneur essai de la sauver. Un an plus tard son soigneur faisait une apparition sans qu'elle le sache. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le savoir ? Désolé les Ron-loveurs, mais les Serpentards sont rusés et nous obtenons tout ce que nous voulons

« Je ne comprends pas ! Après tout ce temps, pourquoi devrais-je vous croire maintenant ? » Hermione criait confusément à celui à qui elle parlait. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la cellule lui permettait seulement de voir le contour d'une forte et fine silhouette. Cette personne était certainement un homme. Il s'était écouler 5 à 10 minutes, Hermione n'arrivait plus à se repérer dans le temps, depuis que les tortures de Bellatrix l'avaient laissée fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement

« Parce que tu le dois ! D'accord ? Tu le dois juste ! », Hurla l'étranger avec de la confusion et de la colère dans la voix.

« Ce n'est pas une raison »

« Hermione s'il te plait. Juste s'il te plait », Il se tourna et regarda au sol avant de continuer avec tristesse, « je sais que tu ne me fais pas du tout confiance. Tu en as tout à fait le droit, mais nous devons partir avant qu'il ne revienne. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici. Tu mourrais dès qu'il reviendrait. »

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Gr-Hermione je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi »

« Harceleur », murmura Hermione

« J'ai entendu »

« Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai mes amis ici. »

« Le Trio D'Or. Comment pourrais-je oublier »

« J'ai une mission et j'ai l'intention de la finir » Dit Hermione. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini sa phrase elle s'effondra de douleur, face contre terre. Plus vite qu'aucun humain ne l'aurait pu, l'étranger l'atteint et attrapa ses vêtements.

« Regardes moi. Dépêches toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Dit l'étranger en tournant son visage vers lui, « est-ce que tu viens, ou pas ? »

Hermione fit non de la tête en essayant de ne pas perdre conscience.

« C'est bien ce que je pensai » dit juste l'étranger en souriant « laisses moi au moins te soigner »

D'un coup de baguette, toutes les douleurs d'Hermione disparurent

« Merci » dit Hermione soulagée de toutes ses douleurs passées.

« Pas de problème. Bonne chance mon amour. Nous serons amenés à nous retrouver » Dit l'étranger en déposant Hermione au sol et en embrassant ses lèvres, « je t'aime ma douce* »

Et là-dessus il laissa Hermione et retourna dans l'ombre

1 an plus tard

Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de passer un moment au Chemin de Traverse. C'étaient une très belle journée, deux semaines avant la reprise des cours.

« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui » dit Ginny en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche.

« Je sais. Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas une glace ? » Répondit Hermione en faisant un geste vers le marchand de glace quelques pas plus loin. Hochant la tête, Ginny descendit l'allée suivit de près par Hermione.

« Alors, comment vont les choses avec Ron ? »

« Honnêtement, il ne se passe rien »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble après la guerre. »

« Ginny, tu es sa sœur ? Tu ne devrais pas le savoir ? »

« Hermione, un garçon laisse rarement sa sœur s'immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse. »

« Ouais, mais je pensais qu'il aurait finalement mentionné quelque chose à propos de nous »

« Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? » La stoppa Ginny en lui barrant le chemin.

« Je ne sais pas »

« Attends une seconde, est-ce que ça voudrait dire… ? Non -»

« Ca ne fais rien, je -»

« Tu ne sais pas. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation qui avait capturée Hermione et ne lui avait donné d'autre choix que d'acquiescer « pourquoi -»

« Il ne m'a pas encore demandé »

« Pas demander ? »

« Il ne m'as pas demandé. »

« Mais, vous ne sortez pas ? Tu sais, les chansons passionnées dans les rues ou dans la chambre ? »

« Non, rien. En fait il n'a rien dit à propos du baisé. C'était il y a un an Ginny, je devrais peut-être laisser tomber »

« Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Tu sais… prendre l'initiative quoi. »

« C'est ça le truc, Ginny. Je sens que je prends trop l'initiative. J'étais celle qui envoyai un hibou en premier, qui appelait en premier, disait bonjour en premier. Cette fois s'il m'aime vraiment il devra venir en premier. » Ginny hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'Hermione et en silence elles rejoignirent le marchand de glace. Marcher dans le hall du marchand de glace était toujours un régal pour Hermione. Le magasin avait une odeur différente tous les jours, des chocogrenouilles aux pépites de chocolat à la menthe. Aujourd'hui le magasin avait une senteur de vanille relaxante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » demanda Ginny

« Mmmm… Un Sundae au chocolat je pense. Et toi ? »

« Des pépites de chocolat à la menthe »

« Que voulez-vous commander les filles ? » Sae, la sorcière à qui appartenait le commerce, avait cent un ans et malgré son âge elle voyait encore très bien. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon montraient des stries de blanc et son visage ne montrait aucune trace de rides. Elle était grande, le teint bronzé et son corps vêtu d'un simple manteau de sorcière bleu, personne ne pouvait dire quel âge elle avait sans qu'elle ne le leur dise au préalable.

« Des pépites de chocolat à la menthe et un Sundae au chocolat s'il vous plat » répondit Hermione en tirant son porte-monnaie de son short

« Rien à payer »

« Mais -»

« Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez pour avoir mis fin à la guerre »

« A -»

« Non » Sae leur tendit leurs desserts « Prenez-les. Bonne journée. »

Les deux filles quittèrent le magasin sans un mot, trop occupées avec leurs desserts respectifs pour parler.


End file.
